FNAF Pairings
by Trevyler
Summary: A few one shots for some of my FNAF pairings the first in Goldie x Chica Next is Foxy x Bonnie. I've officially ended this in favor of my FNAF One-shot series.
1. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER 1:GOLDIE X CHICA_**

**_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza _**

The animatronics waited for the last of the children and staff to leave the pizzeria.

Once they did, Mike the night guard came in."You guys can move know!" he yelled to the animatronics. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica on stage stretched and Foxy walked out of the cove. "Ahoy, Mikey me boy." Foxy exclaimed as he walked into the dining area. "Hey Foxy. Glad to here you're back in working order." Mike then headed to the security office.

He was checking the camera's when a yellow bear appeared in his office. "What's up Goldie?" Goldie looked up "Nothing much, Can I use the cameras to search for Chica?" Mike nodded and handed the Monitor to Goldie. Goldie searched through a couple screens before he found her. "Bingo!" he said and gave the monitor back to Mike before teleporting away.

In the kitchen, Chica was making pizzas when Goldie appeared behind her. She smiled, "Hi Goldie!" Goldie was happy to talk her. Nobody knew this except for Freddy,but he was very fond the yellow chicken. "Hello Chica." '_She's so beautiful' _Goldie thought as he was talking. "Is there anything I can help with?" he asked. "Sure! Can you put these pizzas in the oven?" He was happy to help, "Sure, anything for a beautiful chicken like yourself. Chica was very surprised b this comment and it made her blush. "You really think I'm beautiful?" she asked. Her question made Goldie realize what he had said. "Well, yeah." he said sounding very embarrassed. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "That's very sweet of you." she said smiling sweetly. He was speechless until Foxy entered. "Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked curiously. "Nothing just helping Chica make pizza." he said quickly before teleporting out of the kitchen. "Wonder what's wrong with him." Foxy said looking at Chica. She knew exactly why he'd left.

Goldie teleported to the _Parts/Service_ room,where he went if he needed to think,to talk to his old friend Marion. He opened the big present box that used to be in the prize corner and spoke, "Marion can I talk to you?" The striped puppet,with tears painted on its face ,emerged from the box. "Goldie, my old friend, what can I do for you?" Marion said in his usual calm tone. He was very quiet unless someone angered him then he was the complete opposite. Goldie found his voice, "It's about Chica, I kinda like her but every time I try to tell her someone interrupts." Marion listened and thought about how he could help his friend. "Why don't you to get her alone somewhere where you won't get interrupted?" he suggested. Goldie considered the idea when the clock rang 6 A.M. Marion turned and went back to his box and told Goldie "Think about my suggestion." then he closed the giant present box and shut down. Goldie slump down in the corner and shut down.

_Later that Night _

Goldie wrote a note to Chica "_Meet me in the Party Room at 2" _he left the note in the kitchen. He heard someone coming so he quickly hid. It was Chica, she saw the note and she smiled when she read it. Goldie headed out to prepare the party room for Chica. When she arrived there was a table with a red table cloth and a candle in the center of the room. "Do you like it?" a voice said behind her. She recognized the voice as Goldie. "I can't believe you do all this just for me. Of course I like it!" she said with excitement. "I'm glad you like it. It took a lot of work to find the things I needed." he said very pleased with his work.

They ate pizza,since its the only food they had,and talked for an hour. Goldie was very happy and very nervous at the same time. He gathered his confidence and decided it was time to confess. "C-Chica, I have something to confess, I...I," he couldn't get the words together. "You what Goldie?" she asked looking into his eyes. "Iloveyou." he said quickly. "You what?" she asked. "I... love you" he finally said it then let his head hang in shame.

She held his hands and lifted his head up. "Why didn't you just say so silly?" she giggled. "I was afraid of being rejected." he admitted. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He was in shock ,but relaxed. '_Her lips are so soft' _he thought in a state of complete happiness. When she broke the kiss, he looked at her, "Wait, you?" She put a finger to his lips, "I love you too." and they embraced. It was 3:30 A.M. and they had fallen asleep in each others' arms.

Little did they know, Mike had saw the whole thing. "Good job Goldie," he smiled "Good Job"

* * *

So this is my first one shot and I think I'm gonna make this a series called FNAF Pairings

Next pairing will be Foxy x Bonnie and yes Bonnie will be a girl because I said so.

**Are you Ready for Freddy?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:FOXY X BONNIE**

Foxy sat in the run down Pirate's Cove. He missed performing for the children and telling the tales of his pirate days. "Foxy, do you want something to eat?" the lavender bunny said peeking in the curtain. "No thanks Bonnie. I'm not in the mood." he replied. She looked sadly and the depressed fox and tried to reason with him, "It wasn't your fault you know." Foxy shook his head, "I know you're trying to make me feel better, but if it wasn't for me, then me little matey Mike would've never been in the hospital. Bonnie knew that she couldn't do anything at the moment so, she left.

After all the children had left that day, the animatronics were surprised to see someone in a security guard outfit enter the pizzeria after hours. He took a look at the animatronics. "Haven't seen you guys in 23 years." he said fondly. "Freddy just as formal and happy looking as ever." he said smiling and walking over to Chica. "Chica, Chica I can't believe I had a crush on you as a kid." (Chica isn't chubby like in the game and she looks closer to Toy Chica.) He looked over at Bonnie, "I remember there used to be two of you. You were always really nice and you guys actually were my 'Best Bunny Buddies' as you used to say." The three on stage watched as the man went towards Pirate's Cove, "And Foxy you were always my favorite. You probably don't remember me, but my name is Mike Schmidt. I wish you could hear me so I could forgive you for biting me. I knew that you weren't trying to hurt me, there was a bad man trying to kidnap me, but you saved me. Thank you." he finished and with that and headed for the security office.

Once he left the animatronics on stage looked at each other. "Did he say his name was Mike? Hey he's the kid that Foxy bit." Bonnie said with the look on her face that she had discovered the most important thing on Earth. "He had a crush on me? What does that mean?" Chica asked confused. Bonnie explained, "It means he liked you, Silly!" Freddy gestured for her to be quieter as to not startle the security guard. Goldie teleported in, "Who said he likes you?" he questioned. "The security guard said he did." she said looking at the floor with a light pink color on her cheeks. Goldie was about to teleport to the office when Freddy stopped him, "Brother, there's no need for violence. He said he had a crush on her as a kid." Goldie calmed down after Freddy told him that. Chica was curious. "Why does it matter to you anyway? she asked. Goldie quickly left the room leaving the question unanswered.

Mike was sitting in the office when he noticed the animatronics on stage talking to each other, '_They can do that?" _he asked himself. Then he noticed Bonnie was missing. "Excuse me, Mister Night guard?" a sweet voice said from the darkness behind the le ft office door. "Who is it?" Mike asked. "I'm Bonnie and you must be Mike." she said walking out into the light. "How do you know my name?" he asked. "We heard you talking to Foxy so, you're the kid that got bit?" Bonnie asked hoping to find a way to cheer up Foxy. Mike nodded, "I know it wasn't his fault so, I got the job hoping to tell him that I forgive him."

Foxy was deep in his thoughts '_Mikey was that really you? How? That bite should've killed you' _he was trying to find a logical explanation, but he was interrupted by Bonnie. "Foxy, there's someone here to see you." she said on the outside of the cove. Foxy opened the curtain to reveal Mike standing beside Bonnie. "Hey Foxy." Foxy just replied with a hint of sorrow in his voice "How ya been, lad?" Mike and Bonnie both were relieved to hear him respond. "Foxy you know I forgive you, right?" Foxy hung his head feeling ashamed to make eye contact with Mike. "It means a lot that you forgive me lad, but I still can't forgive myself." Mike pulled something out of his pocket. It was a picture of Mike at 5 years old standing next to Foxy, who was kneeling next to him with his good hand on Mike's shoulder. "Foxy this was the best birthday I could've asked for and all thanks to you. The police found other kids were kidnapped by the man you saved me from." Foxy smiled and put his arm around Mike and told him, "Mike you'll always be welcome in my crew." The 6AM bell sounded which marked the end of Mike's Shift. "Well see you guys tomorrow." Mike waved, grabbed his things, and headed out the door.

There was an hour and a half before the staff came to open up and prepare to open at 8AM. Foxy and Bonnie were alone. "Thank you" Foxy said to Bonnie. "For what?" she asked. "For bringing Mikey here. It looks like I've got an old friend back." Foxy said smiling to her for the first time in years. Bonnie unconsciously kissed him on his cheek. If his fur wasn't red, you would've seen his face turn as red as Bonnie's Bow tie. Bonnie realized her mistake and turned to leave only to have a hand grab her shoulder. "Lass, why'd you do that?" his voice sounded different. "I guess for a while I kinda thought you were handsome and enjoyed the part of the show where you and Freddy fought for me. It made me feel like I was worth something." she admitted. Foxy looked at her with sadness in his eyes, "Now why would you think you weren't worth anything? Don't you realize you have four friends here who care about you so much. Chica would die without you here to talk to. Freddy and I would be lonely without your company." She smiled with tears in her eyes and hugged him. "Thank you Foxy, Thank you." she cried into his shoulder. "Why don't you stay with me in the cove until the staff shows up?" he offered. "I would like that." Bonnie said wiping her tears away. They fell asleep in the cove in each others' arms.

Freddy saw the entire scene and was very upset. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. '_I have nobody now. I've been abandoned.' _he thought. He stepped back into the shadows, the only part of him visible was his glowing eyes. "Freddy where are you?" Chica called. She turned the corner to see glowing eyes in the corner of the bathrooms. "Freddy, what's wrong?" she asked worried about her friend. "Leave me. I'm in no mood for speaking with any of you for the time being." his voice was cold and almost demonic. Chica ran away, scared of what might happen if she stayed.

* * *

**Just to clarify this is before the first chapter.  
**

**These pairings are for a future story as you can tell I already have somethings to base a background story on.**

**I know this chapter focused more on Mike and the Bite of '87 but I wanted to make it longer**

**By the way Freddy still likes Bonnie in this story if you didn't understand the ending.**

**Are Ready for Freddy?**

'


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:TEDDY X BON BON**

In the closed off sections of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Goldie was looking at the old toy animatronics. "You all had so much potential and it was wasted because of one person's bad decision." he said sadly. The replacement security guard, Fritz Smith, had tampered with the animatronics in a hope to fix their aggressiveness towards adults. However, his plan got him fired and the toys were scrapped. Goldie decided to activate them and let them roam around and talk to the others.

Toy Freddy was activated first, "Bon where are you?" were his first words. He looked around and noticed Goldie, "Goldie, how long have I been deactivated?" Goldie sighed "Nearly 25 years I'm afraid." Teddy looked around the room and spotted a blue bunny, "Goldie. Can you activate Bon Bon for me?" Goldie smiled, he know that Teddy had a soft spot for the blue bunny, "Of course." he said and went over to Bon Bon and switched her on. "Teddy, is that you?" she said groggily. Goldie chuckled at the fact that both toys had looked for each other as a first reaction.

Goldie stood up and prepared to leave. "Thank you." Teddy said. Goldie nodded and silent _You're Welcome_ and teleported out. Teddy motioned for Bon Bon to come sit next to him. She scooted over to him and laid her head on his chest. "I missed you" she said. He stroked her ears and replied, "I missed you too my little blue bunny." They sat in that position for a while until Bon Bon broke the silence. "Do you remember the day I came to the pizzeria?" she was curious. Freddy did indeed remember that day very well. "Of course how could I forget?"

_*Flashback* Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Summer 1987_

Teddy was on stage awaiting the arrival of the first of his new friends. He thought about a conversation he had with his brother the previous night. 'I wonder if Bonnie's replacement will compare to her in beauty'. Freddy's words repeated in his head, he had to admit that Bonnie looked very pretty in some of the posters of her in better condition. His thoughts were interrupted when two men carried in five boxes from outside. The two men left being replaced the engineer and Mr Fazbear. "What are these?" he asked. Frederick replied, "Teddy my boy, these are you're friends." He opened the first box, which revealed a white and pink fox. "This is Vix. She'll be performing in Kids' Cove." He opened the second box to reveal a little boy with balloons in his hand. "This little guy is Balloon boy or BB for short. He'll hand out Balloons in the game area." The third box had a very feminine looking blue rabbit. Frederick saw Teddy's confused look, "It's a boy and it only looks like this to be more kid friendly. He'll play guitar on stage with you. His name is Tonnie" A yellow chicken in pink shorts and bib that read "Let's Party" was in the fourth box. "This is Chia,she'll be your back up singer during the shows." Teddy admitted that she was very attractive, but he shook these thoughts away. "And last but certainly not least," he opened the last box and Teddy's jaw dropped, "Bon Bon, she will play base and occasionally sing duets with you." Frederick finished. Teddy laid his eyes on the most beautiful he had ever seen. She was a light blue color, had bright green eyes, and a cute smile on her face.

The engineer activated them and they introduced themselves. Teddy was approached by Chia, who was very flirty even though she had just met him. "Hey there handsome, my name's Chia, Let's party!" she tried to hug him, only for him to put his hand out and stop her. He accidentally touched her chest area, which made her say, "Oh, so it's that kind of party." Tonnie noticed Teddy's situation and decides to help. "Hey Boss, what's going on here?" Chia realized that she needed to stop for now and moved on to Tonnie. "I don't know you tell me." Chia said, turning her attention to Tonnie. Tonnie nodded at Teddy, who nodded back and went over to Bon Bon.

Bon Bon noticed Teddy heading toward her and put her hands behind her back and lowered her head. Teddy asked, "Are you afraid of me?" to which she shook her head. "Then what is it?" he wondered what it could possibly be. "I'm just a little nervous. That's all" she said in a shy, sweet, innocent voice. Teddy chuckled, "There's nothing to be afraid of, I promise." he said putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, and lucky for her the fake blush covered up her real blush, "You promise?" she asked. "Always Bon, Always."

_*Flashback ends*_

"You made me feel safe from day one and you kept that promise." Bon Bon whispered. Teddy kissed her on the head and lifted her face so she was now looking at him, "For you and only you, my love." he spoke softly despite his damaged voice box. "I still miss my brother though." she admitted. "I wonder what happened to him?" suddenly the thought hit him. '_He was never found after the Fritz incident'_ Teddy was curious now. '_Now is not the time to worry'_ he dismissed his thoughts. "All that matters is you're here. That's all I could ever ask for." Bon Bon gave him a peck on the lips and then laid her head in his lap. He stroked her ears until she went to sleep as sleep finally overtook him along with her.

* * *

**So how was that?  
**

**By the way Tonnie (Toy Bonnie) is meant to be pronounced as Tony but I wanted to have that 'onnie' spelling.**

**Well that's all for this time! Trevyler out! Peace!**

**Are you Ready for Freddy?**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:SPRINGTRAP X CHIA**

Chia was wandering around the pizzeria aimlessly. She was upset because Teddy had chose Bon Bon over her. The scene played over and over in her head and hurt more and more every time she heard him say it. '_I don't love you'_ those words were haunting her mind no matter what she did. Eventually she ended up and parts and service room. "Donnie are you in here?" she called to the now heavily damaged bunny that she called her best friend. "Over here" he managed to say loud enough for her to hear. She walked over to the corner he was sitting in and sat down on his right side, since his left arm was missing along with his face. "Is something wrong?" he asked. She felt tears form in her eyes and she spoke quietly but loud enough for him to hear still, "Teddy picked Bon Bon and told me that he doesn't love me." He pulled her into a one armed hug, "Quiet,maybe someday you'll find someone who returns your love." he said in a low, soothing voice. "Thank you Donnie, you always know just what to say." she hugged him back.

After he talk with Donnie, she went back to wandering the empty halls. It was then that she noticed something strange about the wall near what had been the security office. What looked to be a door was visible now since repairs hadn't been done to this part of the building in years. Chia ripped away the covering and prepared herself for what could be on the other side.

When she opened the door, the room was dark and dusty. She looked around until she heard a voice behind her. "Who are you?"the voice sounded very rough, but oddly similar to Donnie. "I'm Chia the Chicken." she said half scared by whatever had spoken to her. "Can you help me out of here?" it asked. "Where are you?" she said looking around. "Over here?" the voice said. She followed the direction of the voice and spotted a pair of glowing eyes before deciding to go to him. "Alright, here we go." she said helping him stand up. They walked out into the office, where Chia lit a candle so they could see. "What's your name?" she asked. He lifted his head, "Springtrap" was all he said. "Hey I think I've heard Goldie talk about you in his stories of the original diner." she looking at him. "So you know Goldie. I haven't talked to him in many years since I shutdown and only came back online recently." Chia felt sorry for him, he didn't have anyone for who knows how long,and she was was complaining over the fact that someone didn't love her back. "I feel so selfish right now. You've been alone all this time and all I've been worried about is some jerk." He raised his head and put his hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry about me. You're in better condition and you're newer, What's the point in caring for an old scrap pile anyway." She wanted to cheer him up so, she suggested "Why don't I find Goldie for you?" He smiled, "It would be nice to talk to my friend again." She ran out to find Goldie.

"Goldie!" she called, hoping to find the yellow bear quickly. He appeared in front of her causing her to jump. "Sorry, what do you need?" he apologized then asked. "Someone wants to talk to you." she said turning around and gesturing for him to follow. They reached the old office to see Springtrap looking curiously at all the posters on the walls. "Springtrap, you're alive!" Goldie yelled rushing over to Springtrap. "It's good to see you Goldie." he said kindly. "How'd you get out?" Goldie thought the door could only open from the outside. "She saved me." Springtrap said gesturing to Chia. "It was nothing" she said wishing the fake blush on her cheeks was still present to cover up her real blush. Goldie smiled when he noticed her blush. Springtrap was curious '_All I did was give her credit for helping me. Why did she blush?'_

"Chia can me and Springtrap have a private talk for a minute?" Goldie asked politely. "Okay I'll be outside." she said with a small smile. Goldie faced Springtrap, "She likes you already you know? I can tell." Springtrap asked in a hushed voice, "Is that why she blushed?" The golden bear nodded and the golden bunny sat down again. "What do I do?" he asked. "Talk to her a little bit. If you like her, then tell her. If not, then leave it at friends." Goldie repeated the advice Marion gave him when he started to think he might be in love with Chica. Springtrap nodded and Goldie called Chia back in. "Well I have to go. Why don't you two stay here and chat?" Goldie proposed. "I'm fine with that." Chia said in a voice that Goldie had never heard her use before. Goldie teleported away to have a talk with a few of the others about Springtrap's sudden reactivation.

Springtrap decided to go first, "What was your job here?" Chia started to explain, "Sometimes I would serve pizza at Birthday Parties and help the chefs cook, but most of the time I sang with Te-Te-Teddy." She started crying and Springtrap felt like such a jerk for bringing it up. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry to bring it up. I'll be quiet now." he said. "No,please don't, it's not your fault that you didn't know." she said wiping away tears. After she regained her composure, she told him everything from rejection to her conversation with Donnie.

"Why would he just get rid of someone like you?" Springtrap said gently. "Would you ever get rid of me?" she asked,but he could hear the worry in her voice. "Never Chia, I would never get rid of you." his answer was genuine. She shivered because the back rooms were very cold. Springtrap looked around and found an old blanket in the desk. "Take this, it'll keep you warm." he gave her the blanket. "Do you think you could get in next to me?" she inquired. He scooted closer to her and wrapped the blanket around both of them. Chia's face flushed as she laid her head on Springtrap's shoulder. As if on impulse, he grabbed her face,turned it towards him and kissed her. It wasn't quick, it was long and drawn out. Chia was savoring every second of the kiss until he stopped. He looked ashamed, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean t-" he was interrupted by her kissing him. "Don't be. I like it" she said with a very happy smile. She snuggled into his chest and fell asleep, while he was awake for a long time, hoping he'd power up tomorrow so, she wouldn't be alone.

_From that night onwards He was her Springtrap and she was his spring chick._

* * *

So this takes place after Goldie had reactivated the toy animatronics

I made Chia's personality different because I wanted it to seem like she was changing over the years.

**Are you Ready for Freddy?**


	5. Update

**AUTHOR'S NOTE/UPDATE**

I'm sorry if anyone is still waiting for new chapters, but this series is officially over.

I'm ending it in favor of my new series FNAF One-shots. It will include things other than pairings as well but a lot of the stories will include pairings.

If you want to go on their then feel free to read and request on that series instead. Once again, I'm sorry for any inconvenience.

I hope that you all enjoy the other stories as much as you did these. I just wanted to let anyone know.

Have a great day.

~Trevyler


End file.
